Buoyancy reduction of water can be used to inhibit motion of an errant vessel as well as disrupt operations of the vessel by generating an expanding gas bubble or bubble plume near or under the vessel. One issue with buoyancy reduction is controlling the size, shape, and intensity of the expanding gas bubble or bubble plume. By controlling the size, shape, and intensity of the expanding gas bubble or bubble plume, the lethality level may be controlled. This is particularly beneficial in situations in which an errant vessel needs to be stopped without injury to the persons on board.
Thus, there are general needs for apparatus that can control the size, shape, and intensity of the expanding gas bubble or bubble plume as well as a method to control the lethality level of the buoyancy reduction.